Disobeying the Master
by KimiHeart
Summary: Robin has always feared Slade would come back because Slade never dies. Will his worst nightmares come to life when he does?
1. Prolouge

Disobeying the Master

Prolouge:

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin, and I will make you watch."

These words haunted me every night. I can just imagine Slade here saying this to me over and over again. I was scared for my friends. I had done what I thought was right. After all, I fought for them, didn't I? They think I'm insane, and that more happened while I was Slade's apprentice. Even Starfire can tell something had changed inside me. There was too much fear of losing my friends. Do I still consider Slade's demand for being his apprentice? No. Never.

Although, I do sometimes get bored with playing the "hero" all the time. It's almost too easy. Maybe being a villain wouldn't be so...NO! I need to stop thinking these things! Batman had taken me under his wing to save people, not destroy them, and besides...shouldn't I trust Batman's word? I did leave Gotham to find my own path, and what if my path is totally insane? As to being the world's greatest villain?

I go over these thoughts often as I lie on my bed. There's so many possibilities of who I think I should be. Maybe that's why Slade wanted me. To just manipulate me to becoming something I wasn't sure of, and how could I trust him? No. I will never be his apprentice again. I mean he's dead...isn't he?


	2. Back to Normal

As I lie on my bed, I hear a soft knock.

"Friend Robin, are you alright? I was going to ask if you wished to play the game which you blast bullets at dead humanoids. Would you be up to play?" The sweet voice of Starfire asked simply.

How could I say no? The other Titans were worried about me ever since we had defeated Terra, and when I thought I saw Slade. I should just act normal and get over myself. Everything would be alright. Why should I worry myself to the point of losing my mind? I should at least attempt to have fun.

I got up off my bed and put on my best smile. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was definitely not my best. I looked stressed no beyond that point. Even when I had my mask on I could tell that there was something wrong with me, but it's alright. My friends won't judge me.

"Aye yo Robin! Are you going to play Black Ops with us or not?" Cyborg yells. I should just go ahead and face them_. Be normal Robin.._ Is it so difficult? I come out of my room and walk down the hallway to the den. Here goes nothing.

I see Beast Boy and Cyborg holding the controllers like they would fall out of their hands. It was so suprising to see two people, especially these two, to be so quiet and intense in a game. Raven was floating nearby, or meditating, repeating "Azarath Metrion Zenthos" over and over again. Starfire was trying to pop a bag of popcorn in the microwave, but she was unsuccessful because she was pushing different buttons. To me, this was a typical day. Everything was going on as it should. Nothing was out of place, and most surprisingly no one was fighting.

"You idiot! You made me die you under-circuited freak!" Beast Boy screeched. I spoke too soon.

"Me? You're the one who is making them stronger by dying. It's not my fault you have a bird brain!" Cyborg snickered.

"I only died because all I have for backup is a retarded robot!"

"Can you two please shut up? I can't even hear what I'm thinking because of you idiots." Raven snapped.

"What about you always interuppting us with your little chants? How am I supposed to focus on my game when you keep whispering!" Beast Boy retorted. Sometimes I swear I felt like my team was falling apart, but I had to trust that everything would be resolved. Even if it was a stupid little thing like this.

"Oh friends! Why must you fight? If you are eager to try this earthly popcorn I have made some, but please calm yourselves down. I think this will patch our friendships together!" Starfire said happily. Somehow what she said had calmed the Titans down, which was good because if they hadn't I was about to get into it.

"Robin! You are finally back!" Starfire said finally seeing that I came out of my room. "I was worried about you, but I can feel that things are coming back to normal. Here have some popcorn!"

I look at the burnt food and resist the urge to vomit, and I calmly shook my head no. The others are staring at me as well as if expecting me to say something.

"I think I was just stressed earlier and overthought a lot of things. Sorry I wasn't around, but I was busy trying to sort everything out." I spoke maturely hoping that there wouldn't be too much conversation. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. I wonder if there were scared to say anything back. I couldn't blame them. I threatened them when I thought I had saw Slade, and I bet they won't ever forget that.

I went to the couch to sit with Beast Boy and Cyborg, and they just kept playing their game. I sighed and picked up a controller.

"First one to kill one-hundred zombies wins." I said to break the silence. They look at me and start to smile.

"You're on." Beast Boy glares happily. Things were finally back to normal, but I still had a strange feeling that something was off...very off. As if, someone was watching me. I shook the feeling away and went back to playing with my friends. How else was I supposed to win if I'm not paying attention?


	3. Nightmares

"It was a thrill wasn't it?" Slade's voice echoed through my head.

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I woke myself up with sweat trickling down my forehead. _It was only a dream. Just a dream. _I felt realived and looked over at my clock. It said 4:32 A.M. Shoot. I will never be able to sleep in. I sighed.

I walked over to my door and opened it to go to the den. Looking over the city with that spectacular view had always given me relief. As I came into the den, I peered over at the window. The lights of my city was a thrill to watch, and I had always thought I was weird for liking them so much. All was silent in the rest of Jump. Not even the crickets were out making their songs. The water was still, and everything seemed unusually quiet. A little too quiet. I wonder if something—

"Robin, what are you doing up so late?" Raven's monotone voice made me jump, and I got into a fighting stance. I relized it was her then I relaxed a bit.

"I could ask you the same question," my voice was a bit hoarse. She looked me over for a second then she went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I couldn't sleep. It was too quiet." She replied. That was weird. Raven normally liked things to be quiet. A little too quiet for her...that was just unnatural.

"But whatever. I'm going back to bed." She stopped to see if I would say anything, then left the room. As she crept back to her room, I looked again out the window. The stillness was overpowering... it was almost comforting in an eerie way that I cannot even begin to describe. I walked away from the window towards the staircase leading to the rooftop. Each stair below me creaked as I walked up to the roof. When I got up there, I found a spot to sit down to get a better view of the city. My city.

All of a sudden a large crashing sound came from behind me, and I jumped up. It scared the heck out of me! I glanced over to where the sound came from, but I found nothing. I glided over with precaution over to the area with my heartbeat racing fast. Questions flooded through my mind. Was someone here? Were they watching me? Was it Slade? The last thought sent chills up my spine. I definitely did not want to see him, especially now. Still walking over to where I heard the noise, I saw that something was toppled over, but I couldn't tell what it was. I stripped back whatever the metal material was when something jumped out.

"GAH!" I gasped. I looked at what came out. It was just a cat. _It was only just a cat. _I let out a sigh of relief, and I picked up the creature. It hissed and hopped out of my arms.

"Hey! Hey come back!" I said to the cat. Wow I'm talking to a cat...Well maybe it belongs to somebody in the city, and they might be looking for it. It would be the right thing to do to return it to its owners. I searched around for the cat, but I didn't find any trace of it. Then I heard a soft "meow" come from behind me. There it was. Perched on top of a ledge on the rooftop. I went over to grab it but it jumped away and climbed down the tower.

Just great. I thought to myself. I could've gotten the cat and return it to its owners, but i guess not. Oh well. The area where I was about to get the cat was very dark. Although it was nighttime, it was still strange that this part of the rooftop was so dark. I felt uneasy. I got that same feeling that someone was watching me. I stepped back only to find that something had touched my shoulder. A hand. _Please don't let it be who I think it is. I'm just imagining things._

"Hello Robin," Slade's firm voice uttered. I turned around to see the unruly metal-looking man looking at me. I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and tried to twist it. He only chuckled and took hold of both of my hands.

"Really Robin? Such a childish trick." Slade uttered. I kicked him in the chest and sent him backward only a little bit. I was free of his grasp and began to circle him. I sent a kick to his face only for him to grab my foot and have my face hit the ground.

"Pity. You still have so much to learn."

"AH!" I yelled a battle cry and charged at him but missed. Then I leapt back with somewhat grace and decided to let him make the first move. He came at me trying to punch with both arms, but I dodged them all in a quick rapid movements with my shoulders. Then Slade glided back into the darkness where I couldn't see him. _Damn it. _

"Robin. Aren't we getting a little fired up? Are you that excited to see me?" He said trying to torment me. _No. Don't let him expose your emotions. Control your anger. _I backed up.

"What do you want Slade?" I said annoyed.

"What do I want?" He chuckled. "I thought you might have figured that out by now with all the research that you have been doing..." He drew out the word research to see if I would react. No. I wasn't going to be angered that easily.

"Well what plan would you have anyway? It seems that all your plans fail." I snickered. He lunged at me and grabbed me by the hair lifting me off the ground. The pain grew as he held my raven locks.

"Don't you dare mock me!" He yelled in my face. I couldn't get free of his grasp this time. The pain was growing. _No. Don't quit fighting Robin. Don't quit. _I tried to kick him in the chest again, but it was useless. He laughed at my attempt for freedom.

"It seems that you must be taught a lesson. The first thing you need to learn is obedience." Slade articulated each word.

"I already have obedience...to my FRIENDS!" I shouted loud and clear. Slade took something out of one of his pockets, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"No. You need to learn obedience to me," he whispered in my ear. I struggled again and fought with all my will to escape. To get out of there. Where were my friends when I needed them most? Why had I left my communicator in my room. Finally, I saw what Slade had in his hand. It was a needle. Why would he have a needle?! Oh no...It must be a form of sleeping medicene. I cried out for my friends.

"Your dear friends won't be here to save you now Robin." Slade laughed at me. A single tear ran down my face. _I can't believe this is happening. WHY?!_

"This is the last time you will disobey me boy." Then he plunged the needle into my shoulder while I let out an extruciating scream. My body twitched and turned, and I could feel sleep winning over my eyelids. _KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T LET SLADE DO THIS! _It was too late. My eyes fluttered with just seeing one thing: Slade. Then suddenly everything went black.


	4. All too Familiar

"You will be my apprentice," a voice echoed through my head.

I awoke to a start and nearly jumped out from where I was. Only I couldn't move. My arms and legs were strapped to a medical bed just like...just like when I went insane when I thought I saw Slade. Was last night only a dream? Had I went totally physco again, and my friends found me and put me here. That would be a positive side. What if last night was actually real? _No. It couldn't be. _

I looked around the room in panic to see if it was a place I remember. The walls were painted red and black, and the tile was a strange gray color. There was a white side table next to me with a syringe and a scapel. _What the hell are those for? What are the Titans planning on doing to me. _Then it hit me. Last night wasn't a dream. It had all been real. Oh god.

I struggled more in the straps and tried wiggling my hands around to see if I could untie it. It was no use. What was I supposed to do?

"Hello Robin," an all to familar voice spoke. _Slade. _

I started to panic. What was he going to do to me now that I was confined? I couldn't defend myself with me being tied down. I needed to get out of here now.

"Struggling will only make it worse," he snickered.

"Argg! Let me go Slade! I won't be your apprentice! Never! My friends will find me and we will take you down!" I yelled. I heard laughter come from my right.

"You really think they would come and look for _you?"_ Slade questioned trying to manipulate me.

"What do you mean? LET ME GO!"

"I mean is that why would they want to be your friend? The only reason they are your so called friends is that they need a strong leader. They really hate you and wish you didn't exist because they are jealous."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I knew it was all just a trick. Just to make me become his apprentice. Well it isn't going to work.

"Oh really...then would you like to listen to these recordings of your _bestest_ friends in the whole world," Slade emphaised the word bestest. Suddenly I could hear Beast Boy's voice boom from the room.

"Ya Robin is a jerk. Why should he be a leader? He lied to us and betrayed us. Heck he would be much better off as a bad guy that way he would know how it felt to be kicked around," Beast Boy's voice said. There was no way that could have been his voice. I mean maybe he could have if we got into an arguement or something. Then a soft beautiful innocent voice started to say something.

"Robin betrayed us...I don't know if I will ever forgive him." Starfire said solemnly. That voice...I remember her saying that. When I was asleep in the medical wing back at Titans Tower, I heard her. It had haunted my dreams. Almost as much as Slade. No. He is only trying to manipulate me.

"You see Robin...You can never really trust people. Even when you live with them, you don't really know what goes on in their heads," Slade uttered.

"Then why should I trust you," I said with anger. I still couldn't stand that I was tied to these straps. Then, I could see a metal suit in the doorway. I squirmed even more.

"Because I am here to help you. I want you to become the best you can be. Obviously Batman couldn't do this sending you off to Jump all alone." The last words had stung. I didn't even want to think of Batman. Sure, he was like a father to me, but he has become so distant. A real dad would congradulate his son when he completed his goals. Haven't I? A real dad would comfort his son when he needed it. Boy, that never happened. A real dad wouldn't send his kid to be all alone and to form a team to fight against criminals and never check up on him. Did Batman not think of me as his son? I guess he doesn't really count as a real dad...

"You know nothing. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I spat. I was getting all too tired of Slade's and his stupid little tricks. Enough is enough. Does he even have a life? Obviously not if he keeps trying to torment teenagers' lives and make them his apprentice. I mean look at Terra...No. I shouldn't even go there.

"You'd be surprised of how much I know boy, and I can't leave you alone. I had said before that I wanted" he glanced at me for a second, "the perfect apprentice." I realized that I had my gadget belt still on. I had a pocket knife in it. If I could just reach it...maybe I could get out of here, but I would have to do it without him noticing. I let my fingers glide over to my belt and slowly took out the knife.

"And I will get my perfect apprentice." Slade whispered in my ear.

"To hell with being your apprentice." I said. I ripped the straps off with the knife, and quickly untied the rest off of me. Slade ran over trying to pin me down, but I lashed out. It was no use though because of his metal suit. Deciding that wouldn't work I used my feet to trip him and went for the door. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I had to make it. I just had to.

Suddenly, I felt him grab my ankle and I was pulled to the ground.

"Did I say you could leave? Didn't I say not to disobey me!?" He scoffed.

"I don't take orders from you," I yelled as I kicked him in the face trying to get up. He dodged it and stood up. Then he put his foot on my chest. I couldn't escape.

"Not taking orders is in need for a punishment." Slade uttered.

"What you're going to destroy my friends? I know you wouldn't play the same card twice," I choked. It was getting hard to breathe with him standing on me.

"You're right. I wouldn't do the same trick...I have a much better idea this time." I shivered a little and tried not to think of the horrors he would do to my friends. I grabbed his foot and shoved him off of me and then I kicked him hard in the chest.

'YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I screamed. Punch after punch I delievered and I saw him stumble. Then he started to get up slowly and went into the shadows. He must have self-heal or something. No one normal would do that. I had to listen to where he was. I couldn't let him attack me, but all was silent. Until I felt a powerful kick to my back and I kneeled onto the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Who said they were apart of this," he said as he kicked me in the side and grabbed my head to look up at him.

"No...every time you disobey me now something precious to you will be taken away one by one,and it's not your worthless little friends," he growled. What could he be talking about? What else would be important to me that he could take away besides my friends? It had always been about them. Wasn't it? I tried to free myself from his grasp but I could barely get a gasp of air due to the position I'm in.

"Racking your brain to understand what I'm saying aren't you? The thing that I will take away from you each time you disobey me is...your memories." Slade uttered. My eyes widened in horror.

"NO! NO!" I screamed.

"Be quiet, Robin!"Slade yelled. "Or should I go ahead and take them away...just the click of a button Robin," he waved a controller in front of my face, "Doesn't this seem all too familar?" He snickered.

"No Slade don't..." I gasped.

"No what?" I could feel that he had a smile under that ruthless mask.

"No...master." I gulped.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	5. Haunted Past

I feel so empty inside. How could I have let this happened? I couldn't see a way out of this now. Slade would never let me go now since he had me right where he wanted me. _You should have killed him. _Yes...I should have killed him. I should have finished him off when he was weak, and made sure that he was dead. I was a fool to think that Slade would go down so quickly. I can't think of killing though since I am the hero. Oh well. I can always devise another plan to finally get this criminal in jail where he belongs.

I angrily accuse myself of letting all this happen to me as I walk down the halls of Slade's hideout. I vaguely remember where my room is from last time. I tried to forget about all that happened here, but instead I'm just reliving it. _You were a fool, Robin. _Shut up. _You're truely pathetic. _I said shut it. _You do know that now you're going to become evil just like you're supposed to be. _

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed as I grabbed my ears and hit my head against the wall. That was a stupid move. Slade probably had cameras surrounding the place. He most likely got a kick out of what I just did. No. I will not lose. He will not break me.

I finally came to a stop as I stared at the door in front of me. I could feel the nightmares tugging at my shoulder, but I had made it this far. There was no going back. I opened the door slowly and heard it creak softly. I glared at the room as if it were mocking me. It was exactly how I left it. The only objects in the room was the bed, a mirror, a rug, and a dresser. There was a bathroom in the room that I never used since I wasn't here that long the last time. I looked in the mirror, and saw how tired I looked. Maybe sleep wouldn't be such a...NO! There's no way I'm going to sleep tonight. I don't trust him. How do I know he won't try to take out my memories now? No. There's no way.

I looked at the dresser and pulled out the drawers. They were empty...then where could it—My thoughts ran short as I looked at my bed once again realizing that it was lying on the bed. The uniform. The very sight of the putrid clothing disgusted me. I can't stand the fact that I have to wear that thing, and be known as Slade's. It's just as worse as if he branded me or something. At least with my uniform I can be known as Robin the boy wonder, the hero, ..._batman's sidekick. _The voice inside of me laughed. I hate to admit it but it was true. I'm no longer his sidekick anymore though. I am Robin, the leader of the teen titans. Well at least I was...Now I'm not too sure of who I am anymore.

I then concentrated my thoughts on the uniform lying on the bed once more. "_Now that we have that cleared. I would like you to go to your room because," he chuckled darkly "there's something that you left that you need to put back on." Slade said as he looked at my uniform. _I hate it, but I shouldn't disobey him. Especially now since it's very critical. He could take away my memories any second if I step out of line...I'll just have to get him to trust me. Then I will backfire, but I'm not too sure it will work.

I go to the bathroom and take the uniform and hastily change. I come out not wanting to look in the mirror in the bathroom at myself, but I'm forced to with the one standing before me in the bedroom. I look exactly the same as I did before when I wore this thing. Disgusted with a scowl planted on my face with the different mask and its spikes at the edges. This was just how it was going to be for a while. I'm sure the Titans will come get me, or I will fight Slade. Then again I will lose either way. If the Titans come, he could erase my memories and make me loyal to only him, and if I fight him it will end up the same way. He wins either way. Damn it. I sharply turn and head out the door annoyed with the fact that I had to start training, stealing, whatever the hell he wanted me to do today.

"That's much better Robin. Now you can begin your first assignment," he looked at me in approval, but I just turned my head away and scowled at the ground.

"There is a stimulation medicene in a heavily guarded area in the lower part of Jump. I want you to come in and come out. If you are spotted, well...you know what to do," Slade informed me.

"What's so important about this "medicene" it isn't exactly something I've stolen before," I snapped.

"Patience Robin," he said I swear he would be saying that to me everyday "you don't need to be so quick to see why. That is not of an apprentice's concern. All you need to do is get what your master wants and return it. It's not that much to ask for."

"Maybe it is, if I wanted to know why. I'm not just going to steal something for no stupid reason _Slade," _I flared letting my temper get the best of me. He grabbed my arms and twisted me back before I could think about what I just said.

"I thought we already went over to call me master. Do I need to start to teach you what happens when you disobey? I thought you would have been smarter than that," Slade growled in my ear. I gasped and he then let go of me. He just stared at me for a few seconds and I held my tounge because I know if I was about to say what I thought of next it would be bye bye Robin.

"Well. I'm waiting for you to fix your mistake Robin," he said rather annoyed. I stayed quiet not wanting to give him the benefit of calling him master. Maybe I won't talk to him at all. No. My anger will always get the better of me. _Another reason you're just like him Robin. _Oh whatever.

"Very well. You can try to not say anything now, but later I would like a full report of your task. I know you won't fail me," he uttered. I then turned and was about to leave before he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back.

"Forgeting these," he said showing two small like discs that were supposed to be placed in my ears so we could communicate with each other. I snatched them out of his hands and speed-walked out of the hideout. I quickly placed the devices into my ears. I hated him. I hated him so much. I don't know if I can last for even two days without breaking. _Come on Robin you can try. _Finally my good conscience is back, but unfortunately I may end up giving in to the bad one. I'm not too sure if I can.


End file.
